


Princess Delta Rivera's Birth

by Hotcheetohpuff (Bakugou_Is_Life)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childbirth, Death, Death in Childbirth, Heart Attacks, i will update tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Hotcheetohpuff
Relationships: Delta Rivera and Geyser, Queen Oceana and King Seaon





	Princess Delta Rivera's Birth

Queen Oceana pushed as she tried with all her might to get the baby out.

The child was very stationary, and didn't come out. It was like pulling teeth.

The midwives were trying their best to help get the baby out. "Push, push, push!" They said as they held onto her.

Her husband and son, King Seaon and Prince Geyser watched as she struggled but encouraged her that the baby would soon escape her loins.

The queen then, with the help of her midwives, pushed and pushed until the child finally made it's way out. The child was born a healthy, beautiful girl.

Everyone was excited, including the midwives. "Oh she is lovely!" One of the midwives said as they picked up the child, giving her to her father.

"She most definitely is!" The king said as he took the baby from the midwife. He planted a gentle kiss on her and looked over at his wife.

"What shall we name our little princess, dear?"

"I don't know, you could choose." The queen was very weak and looked like she was ill.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Please take care of her for me Seaon, and Gyser." 

"Mum, what do you mean?!" The prince's happy expression easily turned to a sad one.

"I- I think I'm dying." 

Seaon immediately gave the baby to Oceana so she could hold her one last time if it were to be her last. He then kissed her on the cheek and told her to stay with them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't- I'm dying."

Geyser broke down in tears. "Please don't leave mum, please." He pleaded.

"I love you both but I must go. Geyser I know you will grow up with your little sister to be honorable princes and princesses."

The queen then looked over to Seaon and asked him what name for the baby he came up with.

"I- I don't know." The king said as tears rolled down his eyes.

"Hmmm. The queen was in deep thought. "How about 'Delta Rivera'. It will match with our names." The queen said before she took her last breath.

"Th-that sounds beautiful Oceana." Seaon said, respecting a reply from her.

The queen didn't respond.

"Oceana? OCEANA?!" The king panicked. This panic was so intense that he had a heart attack that immediately took his life. He then fell to the ground, lifeless.

"Father!" "Mother!" The prince wailed. He couldn't believe he lost both of his parents in one day. He now had take care of Delta by himself along with the people of the castle. His life immediately turned upside down.


End file.
